Feather of Life
by Oathkeepera
Summary: PostAC.Oneshot. - Malik lost a brother, but in turn gained a family. Short story of Malik becoming Altair's son's godfather. AltxMaria BromanceAltXMalik


_**a/n**_: Wow, it's been a long time hasn't it? Writing Fanfiction. This would be my first Assassin's Creed Fanfic. The plot bunny invaded my mind when I stumbled upon some very nice fanart. It wouldn't leave me alone till I finished writing this XD This is just a little fic about Altair, his son and Malik and an apperance with Maria. I must say, I'm quite fond of the pairing. Forbidden love and all :P I might consider doing one about AC2 and Ezio.

Assassin Creed (C) Ubisoft. Characters and All Places.  
Qulan (C) Altair and Maria (XD)

Review, si'l vous plait?

* * *

**Feather of Life**

_"__feather upon one's head."_

_1196 _- There was silence upon the humid summer night in the stronghold of the Assassin's Order, Masyaf. With it being so late in the evening, almost all signs of life were put to a stand still. The eagles were nested, the sun is rested and the wind was down to a trickle of air. It was times like this Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Grand Master of the Assassins found true peace. Often, he would be in his old Master's study, writing down notes and studying the wonders of the Apple of Eden, the object of many questions, but no answers. But tonight something has disturbed him from his usual schedule. T'was not a bad disturbance, no- it was more of an epiphany of sorts. But it still had to be done.

Up on the highest tower of Masyaf, Altaïr watch the night from a crudely made wooden ledge leading out from a side of the room, where he could see the land around the city for miles around. Of course, Maria forced him to cement the bottom part of the "hole-in-the-wall" so no accidents could happen and to try to keep some of the "pesky" birds from nesting in the room. He chuckled at the silly argument, but then again there was no use fighting with a very pregnant woman.

Altaïr smiled softly as he turned to look at his beautiful wife who was softly snoring upon the simple bedding. Her body covered in simple gown, her hair scattered around the pillow and her face peaceful without trouble. He moved closer to the side of their bed and reached out to stroke her cheek. They were both very alike; both have lost lovers -her Robert and his Adha- both forced to live in cramped lives lead by preconditioned rules, both slaves to society trying to spread their wings. Maybe that's why he asked her hand in marriage. Maybe that's why she gave him his first child only a month ago.

_'But I am a cruel man,'_ thought Altaïr with a faint tone of humor, _'she gave up her life, while I only gave up my heart.' _They were only traveling companions at first when they left Cyprus. Altaïr instructed Malik to take over as Grand Master while he was gone, promising to return one day when his work was done. Using Maria's status as a Templar, Altaïr was able to gain many more secrets of the brotherhood, though it was quite hard due to Maria's lost credibility.

They kept it strictly professional, but they knew that the more times they talked and met, the more the relationship grew between them, along with the confusion in their hearts. It wasn't until that one playful night in Acre did everything change. After two years of secrets, hushed whispers and hidden feelings, their awkward and hasty coupling produced a blessing Altaïr never expected.

Of course, the child that was conceived between them meant that Maria could no longer hide under the cloak of being a Templar. But to Altaïr, having the woman he loved out of danger and forever with him till his death was something he wouldn't give up even if it was for the answer to all the questions of the Apple of Eden.

His gaze moved downward around Maria's arm that was curled protectively around their creation. Altaïr's son was barley a month old and already patches of brown hair struck out around his brow, strongly resembling Altaïr's own hair. As the babe slept, Altaïr watched as it kicked around, moving his tiny limbs toward his mother for her familiar warmth. The father smiled happily, knowing that his child will grow up to be a healthy and strong man, maybe even greater then himself.

Maria and Altaïr only returned to Masyaf 7 months ago during Maria's early stages of pregnancy to hide her growing belly. Altaïr was eager to speak to Malik after having not seeing the stubborn assassin for over 3 years. Long ago, they exchanged letters to keep each other updated and well informed, but due to heighten Templar threats, they were forced to cut the written message line. Only informants that were scattered around the kingdoms were the only sources that Malik used to know if Altaïr was alive. It was highly unlikely that Malik knew of Altaïr's relationship with Maria, let alone of her pregnancy. After all, Malik left Masyaf little less then a year ago to set up more Bureaus in surrounding kingdoms. It was only in the early morning that he returned to the stronghold and spent much of the day resting in his room.

Though it wasn't close to being dawn, Altaïr could not wait. He had an important duty to ask of Malik that couldn't be delayed any longer. Removing his hidden blade and placing it onto a nearby table, he scooped his son into his arms, reaching for the cloth that Maria used to carry the babe in. Wrapping it around him just like she showed him, Altaïr placed his son in the wrap that held the child tightly against his chest, tying a double knot for extra measure. Often, every time it was Altaïr's turn to take care of the child for the day, the people of Masyaf would playfully make fun of him for doing a woman's job, but he wanted to show his son a love that his real father did not express to him.

Placing a kiss on Maria's head, Altaïr headed out upon the wooden ledge, feeling the babe squirm a bit within the pit of the wrap. Carefully looking downward, Altaïr felt a cool breeze through his robes. It took many steps to reach the Grand Master's room, but only one Leap of Faith to comeback down to the ground. Maria would have killed him if she found out about his "convenient" method of moving from one place to another quickly with their child.

Taking a few steps back from the ledge, Altaïr sprinted off the ground, diving towards a wagon of hay. 'Leaping into faith' as some Assassins would say, showing they put their faith before their lives. With one arm wrapped around his son, the other controlling his movements, he curled around quickly so that he was diving backwards in the air, feeling the rush between his lithe body. For a moment, he could believe he was flying in the air until he finally finished his 'faith' and landed softly with a bounce into the wagon of hay.

Checking quickly that his son hasn't awaken from the Leap, Altaïr hopped out of the wagon, making his way back into the fortress towards Malik's room. As being the Master Assassin, he was able to slip passed unnoticed by the guards, making him take note that he needed to put more discipline to men in the morning's training session. With light thuds of his feet to accompany him across the long hallways, he eventually reached Malik's door and gave a silent knock.

Hearing no reply, Altaïr knocked a bit louder, only to be once again treated with silence. Upon closer inspection of the door, he heard no snores or movement of sleep so either Malik was ignoring him, not there or suddenly deaf. With a frustrating sigh, Altaïr forced the door open, only to be greeted with a pole to the head. Well, almost.

Malik appeared behind the door and lashed out with his only arm holding a long rod, not noticing it was Altaïr. Quickly, Altaïr dodged the attack, only to be beaten on the back, landing on the ground with knees. With a strangle cry and worry over the safety of his child, Altaïr cried out, "Malik! Stop! It's me, my brother!" Malik froze for a mere second, dropping the pole and kneeling to the ground, "Altaïr...?"

"The one and only," grunted the fallen assassin, picking himself up to look at Malik, who awkwardly stood back. "You shouldn't have come so late," muttered Malik, fixing his ruin pride, "Morning will always come and that is a time where normal people come to see people, not in the middle of a night. I could have killed you." Altaïr was prepared for Malik's words, "Enemies do not wait till dawn, why should friends?"

This made a smirk upon Malik's face, "I see you actually grew some wit over those years, _Novice._" Altaïr almost laughed at his old nickname, "I think it's_ 'Grand Master'_ to you now, Malik."

Malik snorted, waving his comment off, "Once a fool, always a fool. But anyways, what brings you here Altaïr? And so late in the night as well!" Malik grabbed a chair for Altaïr, while he sat upon the bed. "What? I must have a reason to come in the middle of the night?" spoke Altaïr with a hint of sarcasm, "But don't worry, I did not sacrifice your sleep with no reason for I have very important things to tell you-"

"And I to you, but at least I could keep my childish excitement till morning."

He knew that Malik spoke with a sarcastic tone cause what was Malik without his cruel humor? Chuckling, Altaïr placed a hand on his assassin brother's shoulder, "It's been too long, my friend. But there is nothing childish to what I'm about to show you." Untying the knot that held the wrap, Malik face turned from neutral to one of surprise as Altaïr's son gave out a small cry, unhappy about being wrapped up for so long. Holding the crying babe over his shoulder and patting the child's back comfortingly, Altaïr cooed the baby back to quiet squirm in his arms.

"Is that what I think it is?"

Malik could only stare in shock as he watched Altaïr wiggle his forefinger over the baby's hands. The child's legs kicking in excitement as he reached upward to grab his father's finger. A crook in Altaïr's mouth curled upward as the babe grabbed the finger; the father showing a strange expression that Malik had never seen in the cold stone assassin.

"Yes," whispered Altaïr with a proud voice that he saved only for his son, "He's my son, Qulan Gal."

Malik took a deep breathe as this was all so sudden. How did only in a few years, the merciless, cold Grand Master Assassin show such loving emotions? "Qulan Gal?" muttered Malik slowly, leaning over to peer at the child who was on Altaïr's lap. It was a strange and foreign thing that Malik puzzled at. Assassins lived with death and never thought of bringing up life. In fact, it was recommended the child of an assassin be taken away at birth to another family so there wasn't any lingering attachment to hamper the father or mother. Watching the babe drift back into a restless sleep, Malik spoke with hushed tones, "You are a father... so then you must have a lover."

Altaïr smile grew even wider as he thought affectionately of the mother of his son, "Yes, I do. Her name is Maria and she is a very good mother." Malik jaw nearly dropped, "Maria? Maria Thorpe? The Maria Thorpe?!_ Of the __**Templars**__!?" _The shock Assassin placed his hand on his brow to take in all the information he was getting, "I know she was good at getting inside information but... You, Grand Master of Assassins _**screwed**_ a Templar woman who tried to kill you, not once, not twice but _**multiple**_ times!?_"_

"Yes. But I prefer to call it 'making love.'"

Malik couldn't believe how calmly Altaïr was acting, just sitting there with a babe on his knee who's mother was a high ranking official of the enemy. He choked on his words and he tried to understand Altaïr's reasoning, "How did- what have she- I-I-I... You! For a moment there I thought you have gained some good wit over the years, but it seems you have lost not only your wit, but your head! What were you thinking?"

Altaïr gave a small chuckle at Malik's uncharacteristic stumbling, "For a moment there, I thought you were going to call me a 'novice.'" Malik hit his face with a palm, finding that the information he was processing was hard to comprehend, "You are beyond a novice, you are _child_!"

"My son has that kind of effect on me," spoke Altaïr with a humored voice as he watched Malik's erratic expressions. Malik rubbed his temples, "I think you have caused me a few years off my life, my brother. I just never expected you a 'fatherly' person, let alone a lover. Maria Thorpe-"

"Maria Ibn-La'Ahad."

"What?"

"We are married. She is my wife as much as I am her husband."

This part of information caused Malik to stand up in agitation, having to pace around the room as he began to grow anger in Altaïr's ïr turned in his chair to watch his fellow Assassin, careful not to hurt young Qulan, "Brother? Is it really that hard to understand that I now have a family?" Malik turned to Altaïr with a dark look, "Yes, marrying and fucking with woman who tried to stab a knife through your gut and happened to be part of the enemy is something that I can understand."

It was Altaïr's turn to stand up in a frizzled anger, "She is no longer a Templar. She is as much as one of us as you and I are. She is the mother of my child and my wife. She had 3 years to betray me, but she instead of stabbing a knife through my gut, she has risked everything- her Templar status, her dignity and even her life for us. She is brave, beautiful, smart and her name is Maria _Ibn-La'Ahad_ Thorpe! Do you understand that at least Malik with your _**oh-so-great wit**_?!"

"Your eyes are blinded with emotions, Altaïr! How do you know she isn't trading the Order's secrets as we speak? The Templars are far from _stupid._"

"Yes, that's why she agreed to marry me and have my children! Now _that_ makes total sense, doesn't it Malik?"

"Further more proof on how bent she is to her Templar cause!"

"You just never _loved _a woman before!"

"You can't tell the difference between reality and falsities!"

"People change with time! You said it yourself all those years ago. 'You are not the same man you once were in the temple.' Are you going to deny that I am still the foolish novice all those years ago?"

The one arm man was about to send back a retort before suddenly, Qulan began crying, awakened from the angry shouts of the argument. Altaïr's attention quickly turn to the babe and began gently rocking babe in his arms, trying to quell the unhappy cries. Unfortunately, this caused the child to cry even louder, it's distress increasing by the moment. At lost at what to do, the father assassin tried to hush the baby's cries by hugging, talking and every other trick in the book. This prolong crying caused Malik to growl in frustration. He swiftly crossed the room and in one swipe, took the baby away from Altaïr with his one hand.

In true Malik fashion, he looked at the baby with the meanest glare he could give, "You cry one more time and I swear I'll feed you to the nesting eagles." This quiet the child right away who looked at Malik with curious eyes, unsure what to make of the new figure towering above him. Malik only stared back with a confused expression as Qulan reached up with his small hands to pat Malik's cheek. The baby giggled happy as he continued patting Malik's cheeks. A strange feeling crept up deep within him and unknowingly to him, Malik's mouth curved into a large smile.

Altaïr grinned like a cat, watching as Malik's smile grew larger by the second before he burst into a deep laughter, "Why... You are nothing like your novice father." Altaïr chuckled, "He gets his charm from Maria. I think he likes you." Malik breathed air on Qulan's stomach, watching as the small being squirm and giggle, "Your son is quite healthy and strong."

Holding the babe with one hand to his chest, Malik turned to Altaïr, "He will be a fine Assassin." Handing over Qulan to Altaïr, Malik had a small tint of red on his face from embarrassment which Altaïr took as a good sign, "Thank you, brother. But there is something I must ask of you, that involves my son and in fact, all of my children if Maria and I choose to have more. As you know, in our line of work we are quite busy and there is a chance that-"

"If it involves babysitting, I better be getting paid."

Altaïr smirked at the notion of Malik being swarmed with children. He must talk to Maria soon about increasing their brood. "No dear friend, I'm asking you if you would like to be Qulan's godfather?" He asked the question with such innocence and lightness it was as if Altaïr was asking Malik to merely fix his straps.

A happy expression appeared on the stubborn Assassin's face turning his eyes toward his newly made godson, "I would be honored, brother." Altaïr reached out with his hand to grip Malik in a handshake, sealing the strong bond between them. Qulan reached out to touch Malik, gurgling at his godfather. Malik bent down to Qulan's body and touched the babe's face, watching him reach up with his tiny hands to take Malik's pinky. The babe began biting softly on the man's finger, but as he tasted Malik's salty sweat and dirt that was upon the finger, he pushed Malik's pinky finger away with a face of disgust.

The two men laughed at the movement and started talking with each other, discussing all the happenings that they missed in those long three years. Qulan being bored of not being the center of attention fell back into much needed sleep. A sudden knock on the door turned the two assassin's attention towards it, as they realized dawn was breaking through the window.

"Mal..ik? Have you seen Altaïr?!"

Malik couldn't recognize the unsure voice, but Altaïr was already at the door to let the person in. A beautiful European woman with long curls of dark hair wearing a simple dress stepped into the room, smiling at Altaïr, "Husband, I thought it was you that took our child out of his warm bed and out the window into the freezing night."

Maria frowned as she grabbed the sleeping babe from Altaïr's arms, "You know I don't like it when you do your Faith Leap-"

"Leap of Faith, love."

"Does it matter?! You could have killed Qulan! There is enough factors against him surviving as it is without you jumping out of windows with him." A strong angry pout appeared the on the woman's face as she examined her child, making sure every hair and limb was still attached.

Altaïr came closer to Maria with a reassuring hug and kissed her on the forehead, "Hush my wife. I promise I'll never do it again. You know I want to protect our child as much as you do."

Maria scoffed as she gave in to Altaïr's sign of affection, "Oh, just please be careful. He's only a month old after all and our firstborn."

Malik watched the whole scene with a slight look of humor. This was the first time he saw Altaïr being scolded by a woman, let alone his wife of all people. Looking at Malik, Altaïr brought his wife deeper into the room and moved her towards the other assassin.

"Maria, I would like you to meet a very good brother of the creed and our son's godfather, Malik."

Being prompt as ever, Maria gave a tidy bow, "So you are Malik? Altaïr told me many stories about you." Malik gave a nod to his head as he eyed Altaïr suspiciously, "Well met my lady. But sometime you will have to recount these stories to me so I can see how wild Altaïr's imagination is." Maria laughed as Altaïr rolled eyes, "One day, Malik. But you must be tired from my husband disturbing you so early. Altaïr, let's leave the poor man alone to rest. He looks exhausted."

Maria handed Qulan to Altaïr and kissed him gently on the lips, "No more Leaps of Faith." Altaïr smiled as he nodded in agreement, walking out the door to greet the morning sun. Maria turned to face Malik with a charmed smile as she kissed the one armed man on the cheek, "Welcome to the family, Malik."

A silence dawned on Malik as Maria left his room to leave him to his peace. He thought about Qulan and Maria and more importantly Altaïr. "Family, eh?" grinned Malik before rubbing his tired eyes, "I may have lost a brother many years ago, but in turn I gained an entire family to cherish the future. Thank you, Altaïr."

_-Fin._


End file.
